Touch
by Future Memory
Summary: One shot of scene in the woods from the second episode of season four.


"Just concentrate, okay" - he said firmly before putting his hands on her hips, pushing them forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing the tip of his fingers on her stomach.

But she could not concentrate on anything but his touch, and even though she was dressed, she could feel his fingers piercing through her skin. Vampires were supposed to see better, hear better, smell better. Like animals. But at this moment, there was no sound, except his melodic voice buzzing in her ears. She could not see anything in front of her, except the images of his face even though he was standing behind her. And there was no smell, except the smell of leaves on the ground and to her, very well known smell of him he used to leave on her pillow. Kaboom. Her body exploded, from one simple touch. She wondered was it like this for him before, when he used to touch her. Did he really feel like this every time she placed her hands in his, or wrapped her arms around his neck, or gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I can't, all I can feel is your hands on my body" - she said through a smile.

"Oh, okay" - he said as he pulled his hands away from her. She felt like he ripped her skin away from her body. There was no more of that feeling she felt only seconds ago, and she missed it, like it's been a century. Before, time used to fly when they were not together, and now, time seems to fly that much faster. She felt naked. Exposed. Incomplete.

She did not want to feel like that, not when she knew she can feel that much better. Her body was craving for his touch. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. Her insides jumped a little. Everything inside of her was twirling. It was too much, but this time, too much was exactly what she needed. "No, no, no, I did not say take them off, it feels go" - she said happily as the feeling came back. He started swinging her body, so she did the same. Their bodies were like an unchained melody, they're in a perfect harmony, moving to the same rhythm, creating a song so pleasurable to all of their senses. She pressed her body closer to his. He had put his hand on her shoulder, silently humming into her ear.

"What does it feel like?" - he pressed his lips on her ear and asked silently. Her hair was touching her cheeks, and even that small gesture made her skin tingle.

She tried to find the right words. How does it feel like? Magnetic? Exotic? Ecstatic? Enthusiastic? Pleasurable? Like she's one the verge of screaming, but there's no sound coming out of her throat? Like her body is an ocean during the storm? Like she wants to be touched by him every second of every day, all over her body, even on the places she would have blushed when he touched them when she was a human? She took a deep sigh. "It feels like you're touching every nerve of my body" - she closed her eyes. And it did. His touch made her brain turn into a mush. There was no space or time, no ground or sky, no hell or heaven. They were stuck in the middle, floating in the air, locked in the room called pleasure. Her mind was empty, but she was enjoying the numbness. She was enjoying having only one thing on her mind. Her feelings were bipolar. She finally felt peaceful, but the again, there was nothing peaceful about the way Stefan touched her. He lowered his hand from her shoulder to her hand. She pressed herself closer to him, rubbing the side of her head against his cheek. He pulled his hand up her arm, his fingers leaving goosebumps on her skin like some kind of a proof they were there. She opened her mouth a little, trying to catch breath, without even realizing she doesn't have one anymore, but it was something she did reflexive.

"Everything is heightened" - he whispered into her ear. His voice was husky. She exhaled loudly. His words were jumping on her brain, then digging their way inside, finding a home inside of her mind. He was scraping his lips against the skin of her cheek. "Taste" - he whispered.

She could taste him inside of her mouth. Stefan tasted like a birthday cake. Coffee. Cinnamon. Marshmallows. Sprinkles on the top of the ice cream. Taste.

"Smell" - he continued.

His smell was well known to her nostrils. He smelled like love. Happiness. Excitement. New book. Newly washed clothes. First snow. Sunrise. He smelled like her. Smell.

He pulled his fingers over her stomach, making her exhale again. "Sight" - was another word he pronounced.

She could see him clearly, always, even when he wasn't there. She could see him in every person that walked by past her, in every mirror, every window, every thought, every dream. Sight.

"Touch" - was the last word he said, and he said it in the most seductive voice ever.

She could feel his body against hers. He wanted her. He needed her. As much as she wanted and needed him. Touch.

He pressed his lips on the skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and gave herself away to him completely. He kissed her neck once. He made her skin burn. She felt like she's in the ninth circle of hell, where the fire is the hottest, biggest, strongest. She was on fire, from her head to her toes. But she wanted to keep burning. He kissed her neck one more time. More, more, more, is all she could think of. She wanted more. She wanted to jump outside of her skin and disappear inside of him. His kisses were sending delicious shivers down her spine. Down her arms. Down her legs. Her stomach was twirling. Her insides were bumping. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, even though her heart no longer had a beat. He was touching her. His hands were all over her body, although his touch was the strongest on her hips. She could not take it anymore. She wanted to be kissing him too. She wanted to see him, taste him, smell him, touch him. Have him. She wanted to be his as much as she wanted to have him.

She turned around, cupped his face, and kissed him. Hard. Deep. With passion she almost forgot she had inside of her. She felt like a completely new person. She did not feel like a girl anymore, but like a woman. She finally understood how it feels. How it always felt for him. How much he loves her. So much that he feels like he's going to explode. She finally felt the same. Like that love is eating her from the inside, fighting its way out, and could be released in one way and one way only. Now she finally understood how much every touch meant to him, every word, every smile, every look. And she wanted to give all of that back to him. She wanted to give him last two years back, to let him know she finally understands - and she can love in the equal measure.

He jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist while still kissing him on the lips. He had put his hands on her back and held her tightly. He sped up and slammed her into a true. But it did not hurt. She could not hurt that easily anymore. He pinned her against a tree and kissed her like he hasn't kissed her for ages. He missed kissing her like this.. like he doesn't want to stop, like he doesn't have to stop. Their bodies were so close together both of them had a feeling they're melting into one. He had finally let her stand on her own two feet.

He growled, and she smiled against his lips. He could feel her smile. He could taste her smile. He could touch her smile. He could imagine her smile. He wanted to have her smile.

He unzipped her jacket and unbuttoned her jeans. She helped him take his shirt off. Everything was happening so fast she could barely process her actions, even though she knew exactly what she's doing. She bent her head and started kissing his chest. But he could not be without her lips pressed on his, so he cupped her face again and brought her head up so his lips can find their way to hers.

Somewhere in the process, she unzipped his pants which fell on the ground, soon enough followed by his boxers. The same thing happened to her jeans and underwear. Stefan had put his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up, once again pining her against a tree. She had put her hands on his back and scratched him, wildly. When he entered her, she gasped. It's been far too long, and it's far too different now. Better. Faster. He detached his lips from hers and pressed his lips on her neck.

You think you know how it is to love someone, but you don't. Not until you lose them. Not until you have to learn how to live without them. Not until you have to wake up every morning without them by your side. Without their kisses on your skin. Their look on your entire being. Their smile that is usually the brightest when it's directed towards you.

You never know, not until you love, lose and then gain again. They had to live over a year without each other. It would be easier if they hated each other, could not stand the sight of each other, or felt indifferent. But they didn't. They loved each other, loved more than words, or pictures or anything else could describe. To understand this love, you have to know it. You have to feel it. You have to accept it and believe in it. You have to open yourself to the possibility of this love, because it's rare. Almost like a dream or wish come true, it happens only to chosen ones.

Stefan and Elena are chosen ones. Lovers in the purest sense imaginable who hold love so strong it could halve the world in half, unchain the angels from their shackles, save the damned and free the innocent, speak up in the loudest noise and break every silence. Love like theirs could make the human kind wonder why don't everyone love like that, and can everyone love like that?

Love like theirs, you're not going to see it around every corner you turn to, or through every window you look. You will have to dig with your bleeding palms to find it, and sometimes, you won't succeed, because that kind of a love hides. It does not brag nor does it need attention. It does not need to be recognized or shared between the crowd, it doesn't even how to be accepted. That kind of love is selfless and it can offer you salvations in situation you think there is no way out. And for that love, it's enough when two people know about it, if those two persons are the right people to have the knowledge of it.

He was inside of her, and she clung on to him tightly. She buried her face in his collar bone while he was softly kissing her neck. She was hungry for him, and he was hungry for her. She was panting into his ear which only made him push into her harder.

But in one moment, when the world stopped spinning and both of them lost the ground beneath their feet, they could pull the line between lust and what they were feeling in the moment. Because in the end, it wasn't that much about sex, but the fact they haven't shared this moment for about a year. The most intimate moment partners can share.

She squeezed her arms around his neck when she felt she's about to reach her climax. He could have felt her body going stiff, so he had put his hands on her back and pressed her tightly next to him, kissing the special place on her neck.

Her head fell on his shoulder and he could feel her lips forming into a smile. They were together again, and all was well.


End file.
